And so it begins
by RR-EC-fan
Summary: a story of cordano together. please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Robert Romano or Elizabeth Corday. I don't own any of the ER characters for that matter. Feedback is greatly appreciated my email is meg_pie_08@yahoo.com This is also my first fan fiction so it may sound a little weird at first until I get the hang of it. I hope you enjoy....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
July 1998 Chicago, County General Hospital:  
  
Robert Romano and Elizabeth Corday have been working together for a few years now, and just recently dating the past few months. Some people thought they were a perfect match.. then again, some other people thought that no body would ever want to be with Robert because he was always yelling or making sarcastic remarks and making fun of people. One night Robert was in an extremely happy mood.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he yelled excitedly.  
  
"What now?" she asked. (She had obviously had a long day.)  
  
"How would you like to have a romantic dinner with me tonight?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth was curious. Never once had she heard Robert say the word romance. But she didn't seam to worry much..he must have had just a good day at work and wanted to celebrate.  
  
"Uh, what time?" she asked.  
  
"Pick you up at 7:00." He demanded.  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a big smile on his face.  
  
The day wore on. Roberts Shift ended at 4:00 that left him 3 hours to get ready.to wear the right suit, to freshen up, shave maybe. He was going to make this a memorable night for Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth however was out of that hospital at 2:00 so that left her plenty of time to worry about what she was going to wear so she didn't panic. She always got a little strange feeling when Robert asked her to dinner. He had only done it a couple times. Every other time he would just come to her house, or she would go over to his house and they watched a movie, made their own dinner, or they would just talk. (Not very often.)  
  
6:30: now Elizabeth was starting to panic. She had at least taken a shower but hadn't had a clue on what to wear. She looked in her closet and picked out a pretty blue velvet dress. She didn't think it would be too dressy. She laid it out on the bed and went back to the bathroom to put make up on.  
  
One the other hand:  
  
Since Robert didn't have as much time to think it over. He found a suit that he hardly ever wore to work unless there was somebody important he was going to see. The shirt was light blue, the tie was a silvery bluish color just to match his shirt. And then black pants and so on and so fourth.  
  
Exactly 7:00 P.M. Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. She had put make up on, but she wasn't completely ready. "Hold on just a few minutes." She called from the bathroom.  
  
"Well, can't I at least come in?" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, yeah it's open." She called back.  
Robert came into the house and sat on the couch and waited. He waited 5 minutes before she came out of that room fully dressed. Robert stood up and admired her.  
  
"Wow, you look." He stood there in shock  
  
"Over dressed?" she worried.  
  
"Amazing." He said. "I couldn't find the right choice in words."  
  
"Sorry I'm running a little behind." She said. Robert just stood there and finally said.  
  
"It's fine." In his head he knew it was completely worth it.  
  
They walked to the door and Robert and like a gentlemen he opened the door for her "Ladies first." He mentioned.  
  
They were finally at the restaurant after a silent drive there. Robert parked the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Elizabeth. "Thank you." she said taking his hand.  
  
When they got inside Elizabeth was shaking "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd have to admit never being here.makes me a little nervous."  
  
"It's ok, because tonight is going to be a memorable night."  
  
Elizabeth had a feeling that tonight was going to be something out of the ordinary. They sat down ordered their dinner. Robert seemed quite today. "So how was your day?" she asked  
  
He told her about his day and they talked more while they ate their dinner. At the end Robert stood up and quickly sank back down kneeling on his right knee. "Elizabeth Corday...would you marry me?" Elizabeth saw he wasn't joking when he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "oh," she gasp and nodded her head yes to happy to say anything. Robert slid the ring onto her finger. Everybody in the restaurant clapped for them and he paid for dinner. Robert asked her to stay the night with him that night. and she did so.  
  
Elizabeth's shift started later than Robert's. "Dr. Romano, you seem very perky today something special happen?" Shirley asked. "Actually yes." He replied.  
  
"Ohhh, really tell me." she insisted.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said and walked off.  
  
When Elizabeth came into work the first thing on her mind was to find Robert and give him a big kiss. She walked up to the nurses station, "Shirley, where's Robert?" she asked.  
  
"He's in surgery, do you want me to page him?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks, I will find him later." "Oh, Dr. Corday." She ran after her. "He seems in an awfully cheery mood today would you happen to know why?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah I think I might have an idea." She said pushing her hair behind her left ear with her left hand.  
  
"Oh my!" Shirley gasp grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "It can't be."  
  
"I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Did he.." Shirley couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Yes Shirley he did." She smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do while you go spread your rumors." She said jokingly.  
  
The day went on. The more Elizabeth interacted with everybody the more everybody found out.  
  
"I can't believe she said yes." Carter whispered to a nurse.  
  
"Who would?" she replied. "Just then Elizabeth walked up behind them. "What's the gossip?" she asked. There was an odd silence before, "Well, I have sutures." Carter said walking off with a chart.  
  
"Congratulations, Dr. Corday." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Kerry Weaver standing behind her. "Thank you, Kerry."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment then "Was there something you were needing?" Kerry asked. Elizabeth picked up a chart. "I think I found it thank you." she said and walked off. Kerry wasn't trying to be rude but she was trying her best for a look at the rock.  
  
"Is it true?" Dr. Greene came strutting into the ER." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's unbelievable isn't it." Abby replied.  
  
Elizabeth and Robert had almost the same schedule that day so they went to his house. "You know, Lizzie." He said.  
  
"Yes, Robert."  
  
"We are going to need to start talking about moving in with who." He said.  
  
"Yeah what do you think? However, we do have time." She said.  
  
"Yes, but we are going to have to start thinking on a date."  
  
"When do you think is best?" she asked.  
  
"I've always liked winter." He said.  
  
"I heard that it's always hard to get a wedding planed in winter." She said. "I like spring."  
  
"Ok, fine, you get your way lets set the date , for now, in April." He agreed.  
  
One month later:  
  
By now, everybody in the hospital knew about Robert and Elizabeth, in fact, the rumors and the "I can't believe it" phrases started to fade and everybody pretty much went on with their lives. Elizabeth had Abby and a few other girls at work help her with her planning.  
  
"So have you two love birds set a date yet." Abby asked.  
  
"Uh, well, no but we have planned for April next year." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Elizabeth invited Abby to her (and Roberts) house. She had gotten off early and Robert wasn't expected home for a while. It was midnight and Abby and Elizabeth were staying up late talking about just about everything, work, wedding plans, Robert, Elizabeth's stories from London.etc.  
  
Abby and Elizabeth were laughing loud when the door opened and Robert came in the door. "Robert's home." Elizabeth whispered to Abby. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled when Robert came in "Hey, have a good day at work?" she asked. He walked over to the couch that Abby was sitting on and just seemed like he didn't realize she was there. "How are you Dr. Romano?" Abby asked. He slowly turned his head to face Abby. "Hi, I'm great, super. how are you?" he was half sarcastic half realistic.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine. I was just keeping Dr. Corday company." She replied. "I should probably go."  
  
Elizabeth walked with Abby to the door. "He's had a long day." She confronted her. "I understand." Abby replied and left.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the couch. "Robert." She said. He didn't reply. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache." He confessed.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the kitchen to get some Ibuprofen. "When is your next shift?" she asked. "9:00, tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Morning?"  
  
"No, tomorrow night." he said actually not being sarcastic. It had been a while since they had spent time with just them together. "Listen, I have a shift at 5:00 tomorrow. so we will get an early start in the morning and have the whole day to our selves." She said. "He nodded his head yes. "Now lets get ready for bed." She said holding out her hand for him to take it.  
  
Two months later:  
  
Elizabeth woke one morning at 6:30. She made a cup of coffee, picked the paper off the porch and sat on the front steps to wait for Robert. It was a chilly October morning. She was interested in the editorials when Roberts Jag pulled into the driveway. "What are you doing out here it's freezing." He said getting out of his car. She walked over to him "I was waiting for you." she said reaching for a hug. "How was your day.night for that matter?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I had 3 surgeries in a row. all of whom the patients died, weaver was on my butt all night, and I have to go back for another surgery in 2 hours."  
  
"Well, come in and have some coffee, I have to go in, in 2 hour also." She said.  
  
She put her arm around him and they both walked inside to the kitchen.  
  
When Elizabeth had gotten out of her exploratory surgery, she came across Abby. "Hello, Dr. Corday, how's the planning going?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Abby, it's been so long since I've talked to you. The plans are going along great." She said. "Would you mind coming over tonight to help me?"  
  
"Yeah, I get off at 9:00. you?"  
  
"I'm off now." She said.  
  
"I'll be there around 9:00-9:30."  
  
"Ok, I will see you then." Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth knocked on Robert's office door. "What is it!?" Robert shouted. He was clearly upset. "Uh, Robert it's me Elizabeth may I come in?" she said. what was she thinking she should be able to come in unless he was having some meeting with somebody.  
  
"I guess." He said. She walked in and shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?" she had to ask.  
  
"Well, Lizzie if you have to know, I just got out of an exploratory surgery, I haven't slept in two days, and a stupid surgical resident had me cover for him and he won't tell me why!" he shouted.  
  
"Ok, Robert calm down." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"No, I won't calm down Elizabeth. Every time I think I am going to get at least a ten minute nap my pager goes off and the next thing I know, I am in the OR performing surgery on a guy that's not even going to make it off the table." He shouted.  
  
"Robert. I." She started.  
  
"Would you please leave?!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked confused.  
  
"Leave me alone." he took a deep breath and hesitated a few seconds. "Please."  
  
"I came up here to tell you to be expecting Abby when you come home, and to say have a good night before you chewed my head off. Now if you want to talk to me when you have calmed down, taken a nap, or when you are actually talorable.. You know where I am!" she shot back and slammed the door after she walked out.  
  
As for the rest of the night for Elizabeth, Abby came over like she said she would and they looked through a bridal book to help Elizabeth look for a dress.  
  
Abby went home after 2 hours because she was really tired. Elizabeth was debating to her self, weather or not she should stay up for Robert. It was 11:30 when she heard the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see if it was the hospital. She let the answering machine get it. When it picked up she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Elizabeth.. I was hoping I could talk to you in person. I had talking to a machine." His voice was calm and apologetic. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking my bad day out on you. I finally get off for the night so I will be home soon." There was a big pause. " I love you," Then a click as he hung up the phone.  
  
Elizabeth decided that she should at least wait up for him since he was obviously coming straight home. She almost fell asleep when she heard keys rattling at the door she leaped up and opened the door before he even had a chance to touch the doorknob. She opened the door wide and quick, and then she jumped into his arms almost squeezing the life out of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's ok. it's not your fault." She said. "Come on you need some sleep, lets go to bed." She said and led him by the hand to the bedroom.  
  
January (3 months later)  
  
"Four months away." Abby said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting excited." Elizabeth replied. "What do you say you and me both take off a few days next month so we can get out of this city and look for a gown?"  
  
"Oh, dr. Corday, I would be delighted what day do you think?" she asked.  
  
"What ever day you can get somebody to cover for you, it probably wouldn't matter for me, Robert would cover for me." she said.  
  
"Ok, I will see what I can do." She said.  
  
Elizabeth walked into Robert's office without even knocking. He looked up and waved her in. he was on the phone. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs.  
  
He slammed the phone down after yelling at some body. "What can I do for you Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Could you cover for me a few shifts?" she asked  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next month."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Questions..questions..questions... Uh, Abby and I are going to go pick out... you know." She said hoping he would get the idea.  
  
"Oh right, you can't find anybody else?" he hesitated "Waite.! Let me guess, you haven't even tried." He said. "Your right because I figure I could pay you back later." She said  
  
"When are you talking and how many days?"  
  
"I was thinking Feb. 15th because then I have a half shift for only 4 hours, and then the 16th I have a morning shift of 6:00 to 2:30, I think you can handle it."  
  
"All right, but just this once and you better not get mad when I ask the same favor of you." he warned with a smile.  
  
"Right." She said and left.  
  
That night Elizabeth and Robert were both in the same surgery. They were operating on an 18-year-old young man, who was a gang banger, got shot, and was bleeding internally. "Elizabeth, your slacking." Robert started.  
  
"I'm not slacking, Robert you are." She replied. "Pressures down." Shirley confirmed. "Damn." Was Elizabeth's reply  
  
"What did I tell you?" Robert barked.  
  
"Robert, you're the one who isn't doing your job, I'm doing ok over here.  
  
"Are you not paying any attention to the hole in his kidney?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't like the way I do business around here then you can just leave before this situation gets any worse." She said. Robert shot her a mad sorrowful look and stormed out of the OR.  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning before Elizabeth came home. She walked into the kitchen to have a glass of water when she saw Robert sitting on a chair clutching a cup of coffee that was never touched. "Robert, are you ok?" she asked. No answer. "Robert." She said again but he still didn't even look at her. She sat on a stool next to him. "Robert, look at me." she said. He lifted his head up but didn't say a word. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked. He hesitated a minute and took a deep breath before starting. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?" she asked.  
  
"You must hate me for what I said today, and I know it won't be the first and only time it will or has happened but I want to know if we will be able to work through it."  
  
"Robert, I don't hate you I was frustrated with your behavior, yes, but I am not going to hold a grudge, and more than likely never will. Like you said, something like this will probably happen again, but that doesn't mean we won't be able to work through it." She said just above a whisper.  
  
Robert looked her straight in the eye and with hopeless eyes he said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
"I'm sorry too." She replied. "We are going to have a few problems, Robert, but we will both be able to get through it, if we try, and if we work together." She said. With that they left their previous flaw behind and scurried off to bed. 


	2. chapter 2

Feb 15th. Abby and Elizabeth were in a bridal store they were walking around "Have you and Dr. Romano talked about the colors yet?" "Uh, yeah we pretty much decided on a plumb color." She replied. They spent the night in a hotel together and went searching again in the morning. Elizabeth finally found a beautiful dress. "Do you know who his best men are?" she asked. "No, I don't but thanks I will talk about that with him sometime." They were back in Chicago by 6:30. "Do you want me to take you home?" Elizabeth asked. "No I'm on in 30 minutes." Abby replied. Elizabeth pulled in the parking lot with Robert's Jag. "Thanks for coming with me Abby." Elizabeth said. "My pleasure." Elizabeth went up to Robert's office. And went in without even knocking "Lizzie, did you have fun?" he asked. "Actually yes I did." She said. "Did you bring me back something for covering for you?" he asked. "No but I can give you something." She said and walked over to him and plopped herself on his lap and leaned on his chest to give him a big wet kiss on the lips. "Thanks sweetheart." She said. There was a moment of silence until Robert spoke. "Uh, Elizabeth." He said. "hmmm" "I can't breathe." He replied. Elizabeth realized she was pushing too much on his chest. "Oh, sorry." She said and let up. He started breathing hard and quick. April 1st "So did you finally set a date?" Abby asked. "I knew it was in this month, wasn't it." "Yeah, we have decided on April 13th." Elizabeth replied. Morning April 13th Elizabeth was really nervous she walked down the isle with everybody standing and an old friend playing the wedding march. Elizabeth and Robert shared the vows and waked out together arms locked. 1 week later: Elizabeth sighed. It was her first day back to the ER since her honeymoon. She was excited, refreshed, and ready for work. Robert, on the other hand, was slightly different. 3 months later:  
Elizabeth was in the OR performing an exploratory surgery, when she had a feeling that she needed to throw up. She kept everything down until the procedure was done then ran out of the OR to the restroom to throw up. Shirley came in after seeing her dash for the bathroom. "Dr. Corday, is everything ok?" she asked. Elizabeth didn't say anything. Shirley walked over to give her a paper towel. "Let's go back and sit down." She said after leading Elizabeth out of the restroom. All of the sudden Elizabeth felt light headed and fell back in Shirley's arms. "Okay, lets get you to an exam room and find out what's wrong with you." she said. "No, no, I'm fine. I just felt a little.." She stopped feeling the urge to throw up again and ran back to the bathroom. "Okay, were going to get you checked out." Shirley said and they finally made it to an exam room where Elizabeth could at least sit down with a basin. "Would you like me to get Dr. Romano?" she asked. "No he's probably very busy." Elizabeth replied. Abby came in to take some test. While doing so Elizabeth threw up a few more times. Abby had a feeling what was wrong but didn't want to mention it. "Okay, I will go take these to the lab and come back with the results." Abby said. Elizabeth waited 30 minutes before Robert came in the room ripping off a bloody gown. "Hey, I got Shirley paged me.. what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm not sure. Abby came in to get a few test, I was feeling light headed and I've been throwing up a time after another." Robert had a sad but worried _expression on his face. Abby came in just some time after Robert sat down on a chair next to Elizabeth's bed. Abby had a smile/ excited _expression on her face. "Dr. Corday, the thing is, you don't have the flue. that's good.' She started but hesitated for a minute. "For goodness sake Abby just tell us." Robert demanded. "Dr. Corday, you're pregnant." She said. Robert's face came from a worried frown to a cheery smile and then a small laugh before he lunged himself to Elizabeth and hugged her. They stayed in a hug for a good few minutes before Abby had the ultra sound. "Would you like to see how far along you are?" she asked. They both nodded yes. Abby put the ultra sound to Elizabeth's belly and it wasn't long before Robert and Elizabeth heard their baby's heart beat. "Looks like about 6 weeks." She said. "congratulations." "Thank you." she said almost breathless and gave Robert another hug. Abby promised to keep her word about not telling anybody that Elizabeth was pregnant. They were waiting for the right moment to tell every one. Elizabeth's sickness was forgotten until Shirley asked Elizabeth what was wrong the other day. Elizabeth didn't want to lie to her so she told Shirley she was pregnant and then it started. Somebody over heard her and they told somebody and they told somebody... By the end of Elizabeth's shift everybody heard. Elizabeth was in the ER looking for Robert when she heard. "Elizabeth." She turned around knowing all too well who it was. "if you need me for something Kerry, I'm off." She said. "No, Elizabeth I wanted to say congratulations." She said with a smile. "Uh, thanks." She replied. "Were you looking for something?" she aked. :Yes actually, I was looking for Robert." Elizabeth replied. "Trauma 2." She said and ran off to a trauma. Elizabeth walked into the trauma room to see if Robert was there but all she saw was a nurse cleaning up a bloody, dead body. She was headed back out when he popped up out of nowhere. "Hey." He said. Elizabeth let out a short scream. "Robert, you scared me," she whispered. "uh, weaver caught me and told me you were looking for me what do you want? "Oh, nothing important just to tell you I'm going home when is your shift over?" "In an hour what do you say I pick up a bottle of shampane on my way home and we celebrate tonight?" "What's the occasion?" she asked. "To make up for 2 day ago, when we didn't get the chance." Was his reply. 


	3. Chapter 3 'surprise'

Authors note: I am still getting use to posting chapters on this site so if it ends up weird then it's my fault. But uh. I guess I will put a disclaimer here just in case um, I don't own Robert Romano or any of the ER characters. I do hope you enjoy this fic. Chapter 3 As the days went on with Elizabeth having morning sickness from time to time, Robert was unbelievably supportive through her pregnancy. He was patient with her mood swings, helping her out, going with her to doctor visits.. 5 more months past and Elizabeth began to show. She was 28 weeks along neither of them wanted to know the sex of their child. Robert, like most fathers, was hoping for a boy, and Elizabeth, like most mothers, was hoping for a girl. Time was flying by and Elizabeth was 8 months pregnant ahs she started taking her maternity leave. So this made Robert working extra shifts. 1 month later (9 months pregnant): Robert came home from working a double shift. "Elizabeth!" he shouted so she knew he was home. The house was quiet. He walked into the living room and found her curled up on the couch. She wasn't sleeping, though. She seemed to be in pain. "Lizzie, you ok?" he asked rushing over to her. She tried to sit up but the pain was too strong. He helped her sit up and leaned her against him. "How far apart?" he asked. She looked at her watch and with a big deep breath she said "20 minutes." "Why didn't you page me?" "I didn't want you to worry." "OK well, I'm hear now do you need anything." He asked. "Maybe a glass of ice." She said. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later. She started sucking on ice while he cradled her in his arms to comfort her. They stayed there for a few more hours and they both finally fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Elizabeth jerked wide a wake at 3:30. "Robert." She said. "What?" he asked rubbing his eye's. Elizabeth placed both hands on her belly. "My water broke." She said. "Uh, ok we should go to the hospital." he said as he helped her to her feet. They walked to the door and he helped her into her coat and into the car. She had a contraction in the car. "It's ok just take in big deep breaths." He assured her. When they walked into the ER Robert shouted he needed a gurney. The whole ER staff was staring at him. "What are you staring at get back to work and get a gurney!" he shouted which startled everybody and the commotion was back to normal. "Weaver was at their side helping Elizabeth onto the gurney. Robert and Kerry wheeled her to the elevator and they made there way to OB. Robert extended his left hand and she took it gratefully squeezing it every time a contraction came along. Weaver's pager went off right when the door opened. "They need me. can you handle this?" she asked. "Yeah, I got it , thanks Kerry." He said. "No problem. good luck." She said and stayed in the elevator to take her back to the ER. They got Elizabeth settled in a room and into bed. Doctor Coburn examined her and said she was only dilated 2 centimeters. The doctor left them alone for a while. Elizabeth saw the exhaustion in Robert's eyes. "You need sleep." She said. Robert pulled up a chair and sat in it next to the bed. He just lay his head down on the excess bed still holding her hand. Elizabeth stroked the side of his face gently a few times until she saw him close his eyes. A few minutes later, Robert was definitely asleep. The room was quiet except for Robert's breathing. Another contraction came and went. The doctor said she wasn't making much of a progress, and said that if she doesn't dilate any more than that in the next few hours then they were going to do a c-section. Of course, Robert wasn't awake to take all of the information in and she decided to wait and wake him when the time came. Elizabeth didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried. Elizabeth heard a knock on the door and saw Abby holding a bundle of flowers. "May I come in?" she asked not realizing Robert was asleep. "Oh sorry." She said. Elizabeth motioned her in and she pulled up a seat next to Robert. "Hope he doesn't snore." She joked motioning towards Robert. "How is everything?" she whispered. "Well, they say I might need a c- section." She said. "Why?" she asked. "Because I'm not dilated enough." She said. "Ah, I see. Well, I just came by to say good.. Uh. Break a leg." She said. "Thank you." she replied and Abby silently slipped out of the room. Kerry came in a little while after Abby left and sat on the chair where Abby set next to sleeping Dr. Romano. "Hi Elizabeth." She whispered. Elizabeth just smiled. The doctor came in and checked her again. She said that it had been too long for her to only be dilated so far. So she was going to take her to the OR and deliver by a c-section. Elizabeth tried to reach Robert with her left hand but couldn't reach. "Here help me wake him." She said to Kerry. Kerry leaned over and gently rubbed his back "Robert." She said. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up but didn't say anything just like he had been all night. he had been surprisingly quiet since they got there. He looked at Elizabeth with heavy, sleepy eyes. Elizabeth turned her head so she could look in his eyes. "Hey sleepy head." She said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "They are going to deliver by a c-section." She said. The doctor said She would come in to talk to you. They are booking a room. Kerry is keeping me company." She said. Robert turned to see Kerry standing up and limping over to the door. "Good luck Elizabeth.Robert." She smiled and left. Robert sighed a big sigh of tiredness. The doctor came in and asked to speak to Robert in private. When he came back in he had a worried look on his face. "They are going to take you to the OR soon. I will be there in a little bit. I need to change." "You're going to be there?" she asked. "Of, course, why wouldn't I?" He said and left before she could say anything. He ran to the surgical lounge and changed from suit to scrubs in 3 minutes. He took the time to change places with Anspaugh for their work schedule. Robert was trying to be nice and patient with everybody even if they got on his nerves. he was tired and actually a nervous wreck. He reached the OR in time to talk Elizabeth to sleep when the anesthetic kicked in. "Ok lets get this show on the road." After they made the incision and started cutting Robert was quiet. He seemed to be in his own little world where it was just him and nobody was there to annoy him. Of course, this type of behavior coming from Robert would get any one worried. "Robert, why don't you go home and sleep." She suggested. .  
  
A while later, Robert wasn't keeping track of time, he heard a loud cry and that is what made Robert come to his senses.  
  
"you had a girl" she said. Robert was happier than he seemed. They let him cut the baby's cord. He felt sorry for Elizabeth who was asleep to see her baby for the first time.  
  
Robert also got the chance to put the baby's first diaper on. About 45 minutes later Elizabeth as waking up from the medication and it took her a while to realize why she felt the way she did. She just had a baby. Where's the baby, she thought until she saw Robert standing over her with a little bundle in a pink blanket. Elizabeth smiled. This is the first time she ever saw Robert with kids. He had a half smile on his face but he was exhausted. He only had a few hours sleep in the last 48 hours. He handed their daughter to Elizabeth and plopped him self in a chair.  
  
"You should go home, Robert, you need to get some sleep." Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"I want to be here." He said and just a few minutes of silence put him to sleep no matter how uncomfortable he was. A few minutes after Robert dozed off, Shirley came in to teach Elizabeth to nurse. "Do you want me to wake Dr. Romano?" she asked.  
  
"No, he's had a long day just bring him up a blanket, I have a feeling he will be out for a while. "Sure" a few minutes later Shirley came back with a warm blanket and threw it over Robert. He turned over to his other side but didn't wake up. Elizabeth just kept her eyes on her little bundle of joy that was attached to her. "Alexis Michele Romano." She told her daughter. Abby came up to check on Elizabeth, "She's adorable." Abby said. "Would you like to hold her?" Elizabeth asked. "Ok." And Abby took the baby in her arms. "She looks like her dad more than me." Elizabeth admitted. A few other staff members came to see Elizabeth and Alexis. Robert was asleep still even when Peter Benton came in. Robert woke up the next morning around 9:00. He opened his eyes to a sunlit room and a blanket over him. His muscles were cramped and he had a headache but at least he got some sleep. He reached both arms up and stretched with a yawn. He didn't even realize where he was until he saw Shirley standing over him, "Good morning Dr. Romano." She said. "Ah!" he gasped. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she said. "Ibuprofen." He muttered. "Headache?" she asked. Robert just nodded. He stood up and stretched again. He looked down and noticed he was wearing his navy blue scrubs. Then he heard a cry and saw Elizabeth holding a baby in a pink blanket. "Good morning." She said. Robert pulled up a chair and sat next to Elizabeth. "Here's daddy." She said handing the baby over to Robert. "Hey." He smiled to his baby. The little one opened her brown eyes and saw her daddy for the first time. 8 lbs 6 oz and a 24 in head circumference. The reason for a C- section ..the baby's head was too big. "Alexis Michele Romano." Elizabeth said. "Hi Alexis." He said. "Now there is another favorite girl in my life." Elizabeth smiled at the site of Robert and Alexis together.   
  
Robert was feeding Alexis through a bottle when he heard a knock on the door and saw Kerry standing there leaning on her cane. "Hi Robert." She said. "Kerry." He replied. "Nice to actually see you awake." she said. "I have to go home and change. I have been in this same clothes for 2 days straight." He said and handed Alexis over to Elizabeth, kissed her, and said bye to Kerry. Robert came back after a few hours and took his baby to the ER to show her off.  
  
"She looks like you." Dr. Greene said. "What you mean cute, handsome, sweet, and innocent" he asked sarcastically but smiling. "No I mean a big nose and brown eyes." He said. "Although she is cute." "Thanks a lot Greene." Robert said yet again being sarcastic. Robert walked in to Anspaugh's office to tell him he would be back to work that evening and thanked him for doing him the favor. That night came quickly and he walked into the scrub room refreshed and ready for work. He had heard so many congratulations that day, he was almost tired of it. He had a big argument with Dr. Anspaugh over a patient with a ruptured liver. After a hectic night in the OR all he wanted to do was go and see Elizabeth. He was heading that way when his pager went off. He looked down hoping it was Elizabeth but it was the ER. He sighed and dragged himself to the elevator. "Where are we?" he asked. "GSW to the right shoulder and his right lung needs re inflated." Kerry explained. "Can't you get Donald to do it?" he asked. "Already tried..he's in a surgery and can't get out. You're this kids only help." She said. Robert looked at her with tired eyes. "he's stable." Abby said "Ok lets go. did you get consent?" he asked. "Yes I did mom's waiting outside talking to the police and I will take her to the surgical waiting room." She said. "Ok let's roll!" He shouted and they headed up stairs. Robert was in that surgery for 4 hours because there was bleeding non-stop and the kid dropping his pressure by the minute, which made it harder for Robert because he had to pick up the pace. "Mrs. Spencer?" he started to tell the scared mother what happened as he sat down next to her. "You know your son was shot in the right shoulder. His blood pressure was dropping by the minute but I was able to get the bullet and fix his lung." He said. "He's stable and in recovery." The woman started to cry and reached to hug Robert. He didn't really know what to do but hug her back. "Thank you." she said through sobs. "Can I see him?" "You sure can, I need to go check on him so if you follow me." he said She was walking by his side whipping away tears. She saw Robert yawn. "Long day?" she asked. Robert looked at his watch. it was 10:00 in the morning. Where had time gone? "Yeah." He smiled and opened the door to the recovery room. They waked over to the bed where her son was laying still hooked up to the ventilator. "What is that?" the woman asked pointing to the ventilator. Roberts voice was soft and understanding. "That's the respirator to help him breathe. When he triggers the vent and opens his eyes enough the nurse will take it out and he will be able to talk." Robert looked at the chart ordered a different medication for him and then with a promise to check on him later Robert left the recovery room. Robert hadn't seen his wife since 7:00 that previous night he actually kind of missed her. He was so tired and literally stumbled into the room and plopped himself in the chair. "I'm sorry. I tried to get here sooner but I had a trauma." He apologized. "You look exhausted. come here." She said. He walked over to the bed where Elizabeth was and he kissed her. "You're darn right." He replied. Elizabeth held Alexis to him and he greatly took her. "Hey cutie." He said to his daughter. "When do we get to take her home?" he asked. "Well, the doctor said that I'm healing quite well and that I should be out of here by late tomorrow or early the next day." "Why don't you go home and take a nap and a shower." She said. "We'll be ok." Robert liked the idea and left. 


	4. over emotional

Thanks for the reviews Although there were only a few they really helped. I am still getting use to this but I'm getting better also. Please read and review. This chapter may sound uh, strange. Enjoy!  
  
2 days later: Robert brought Elizabeth's clothes so she could change and go home. "Okay, are you ready?" Elizabeth asked picking up her daughter "Hey, baby we are going home now." The next day: Robert stormed through the ER with a bloody nose and a cut on his head. He'd just gotten out of a trauma where a six year old girl died because she was constantly abused by her father but wasn't confirmed yet, but he was going to find out when her father came in. "Mr. Sanchez, I'm Doctor Romano, when I was examining your daughter three of her left ribs were broken and punctured a hole in her heart. I was unable to fix it.I'm sorry.She died." The father didn't look that hurt about all of this. Romano kept his voice steady, "How did this happen?" "Uh, she was pushed down the stairs." He said. "By whom?" "None of your business!" the father yelled. "look, Mr. Sanchez I also found bruises on her from 3 days ago and scars that are 2 months old.. I would like to know if there is any abuse going on at her home." Romano actually used a kind and soft voice. "We were getting ready to leave for a family gathering and I had her carry all of the stuff we needed to take with us and she wasn't moving fast enough for my liking so I pushed her while she was going down the stairs." He admitted. "That is just the work of getting this done quicker..NOT abuse." Robert looked shocked to this. "What about these scars here?" he asked and he showed him her scars on her legs. "She got in the way when we were moving furniture." He replied getting a little annoyed. "That, Mr. Sanchez, is abuse." He clearly stated raising his voice. "She was always in the way so she suffered the consequences, and quit telling me that is abuse...no it's not." He yelled. "She is only six years old!" he shouted. "Why would you or anybody ever want to hurt their 6 year old daughter?" Mr. Sanchez was getting really mad he made it look like he was turning around to leave when he swung back and slammed Robert in the nose with bare knuckles. This caught Robert off guard and he fell to the ground after cutting his head on the gurney. The guy ran out as Robert fond his conscience "Security!" he yelled but the guy got away. Abby saw him run out of the trauma room all bloodied up. He sat down in a chair and leaned over. "Dr. Romano, are you alright?" she asked "No, I feel sick." "What happened?" she asked. He lifted up his head and she saw the nasty cut on the side of his for head and his nose was bleeding. With a greenish-pale and sick look on his face, he told her what happened. Dr. Carter walked by the front desk and Abby saw him. "Dr. Carter. Could you come here for a sec?" "What is it?" "Dr. Romano got punched by a patients father and has a cut on his face and a bloody nose." Carter walked over to where he was sitting he was leaning over again, and bleeding pretty badly. Carter took him by the arm and started to help him up but he refused. "Dr. Romano, we need to look at your face your cut pretty badly." Carter insisted. Robert was even getting sicker. "He said he was feeling sick." Abby added. Blood was starting to drip off the side of his face on to his pant leg of his scrubs. Robert felt the energy to get up and run to the men's bathroom. Carter followed him. When he entered he saw Robert leaning over the sink. Carter reached around to grab a paper towel and gave it to Robert. "Come on Dr. Romano we need to get your cut looked at. And get your nose to stop bleeding." Carter helped him walk into an exam room and Robert sat on the bed and layed his head down on the bed. Carter grabbed a clean wash cloth and told him to sit up so he could wipe the blood of his cheek. Robert flinched out of fear than pain. "It's alright.I'm not going to hurt you." carter comforted. Carter gave a towel to Robert to hold to his nose. Abby came in "I called Dr. Corday." Carter ordered an x-ray for Robert's face and examined the cut. "Well, the x-ray is clear but it looks like you are going to need 8 stitches." Just when carter was getting ready to start suturing Elizabeth walked into the exam room. "Oh, Robert." She said a little worried as she handed the baby to Abby. "What happened?" Abby took Elizabeth to the side of the room to explain what had happened. "Dr. Romano, why don't you go home for the rest of your shift, I will find somebody to cover for you." Abby said. Robert was wanting to refuse but he didn't feel good enough to stay at work. Abby was being very nice to him, so he decided to be nice back by saying thank you and letting Elizabeth take him home. The next day: Robert came to the ER for a surgical consult only to find there was no surgery required for the injury. "Dr. Romano, how are you feeling?" Abby asked. "Uh, a lot better actually," he said.  
  
"And how is the little one?" she asked.  
  
"Just as cute as ever." He smiled and walked away with a trauma.  
  
Robert was trying to stay away from kids. Elizabeth found a baby sitter and she was back to work only because they were needing surgeons. Robert came down for a surgical consult. "Ok, what do we have?" he asked slapping gloved on his hands.  
  
"12 year old stab wound to the lower abdomen and it looks like they punctured his spleen." Abby filled him in.  
  
"Yeah, ok we need to call the OR book a room." He said just before the kid started to bleed out the mouth.  
  
"Oh, man." Carter said. A nurse came in to say there was an OR waiting and ready. "Okay, lets get him to upstairs and get consent." He ordered.  
  
When they left the room with the kid on the gurney the mom was running with them. "What's going on?" she ask. Robert looked at the chart to find his name.  
  
"Kevin is bleeding internally, we need to do an exploratory surgery, and we also may need to remove his spleen." He explained and the elevator doors closed.  
  
Robert ended up having to take the spleen out of the 12 year old. He hated telling parents bad news like that about their children.  
  
"Kevin came in with a stab wound and it ruptured his spleen we did have to remove it, but the surgery went fairly well and he is in recovery." Robert told the parents. He led them to their child and he told them some more information.  
  
Elizabeth walked out of an Or exhausted and ready to go home. She was still told to take it easy as for Alexis was only born about two weeks ago.  
  
"Shirley, I'm going home now so if Robert asks for me you know where I am." She said.  
  
"Good night." Shirley replied.  
  
About three hours later Robert dragged himself to his office and threw himself on the couch and fell asleep. He was having a peacefull sleep until the phone rang. He groaned to the familiar sound. "Please not the ER." He said to himself when he picked the phone up. "Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Robert." Elizabeth was on the other line.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie I thought you were Kerry wanting me to drag my ass to the ER or something." He said. Elizabeth laughed at his comment.  
  
"Didn't your shift end at 10:00?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I was too tired to even get in my car to drive ome, I fell asleep in my office." He replied.  
  
"Can you come home now?"  
  
"Yeah I will be there soon." He hesitated. "How is she?"  
  
"she's sleeping right now." She replied.  
  
"Ok, I will be home soon, bye." He said.  
  
Robert dreaded walking down in the ER.  
  
"Robert." He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What do you want Kerry?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I need." She started before he turned around stopping her.  
  
"I don't want to hear what you need, Kerry. I have been here for over eighteen hours on two hours of sleep.. So I don't know what you need, nor do I care but right now I need to go home." He shouted .  
  
"yeah but." She tired again. he turned to walk out the door after "Leave me alone Kerry."  
  
When he got home he searched in his pockets and realized he left his house keys in his office. So he rang the door bell no answer. He figured she fell asleep. He knocked on the door very loudly. After about five minutes of knocking and ringing Elizabeth groggily got up and when she reached the door "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"who is it?" he repeated "Elizabeth, it's me I left my keys in my office now let me in before I freeze to death." He said.  
  
"Oh gosh Robert." She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Did you fall asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry." She replied.  
  
"Well, thanks for forgetting about me." he said  
  
"I didn't figure you were going to forget your keys at work." She snarked back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.I'm going to bed." He said. 


	5. wheres my baby

Okay you are going to have to be honest with me. I seriously think it's getting boring and I also think that the characters are getting out of character but here goes. Please read and review. Please tell me if it's getting boring or if I am only focusing on one character, I'm trying to give both characters the same amount of script. Thanks alot  
  
Chapter 5: Before they knew it Alexis was six months old. Robert had to come to work one day with Alexis in his arms. Abby walked over to him. "Dr. Romano, we have a patient coming in who was hit by a car we are going to need you." she said.  
  
"What's the ETA?" he asked.  
  
"Right now." Came the reply.  
  
Robert looked around for somebody to take her when he saw Kerry weaver. She walked by him and before she could say anything he shoved his daughter into Kerry's arms. "Take care of her for me." he said and ran to trauma 1. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"25 year old hit by a car he was unconscious and wasn't breathing very good when they brought him in." Carter said. Robert was just getting ready to grab his stethoscope before "Lost his pulse." Abby announced. Robert reacted quickly to this.  
  
"Starting compressions." He said starting CPR.  
  
Ten minutes later after they shocked the patient three times. All they heard was a flat line and Robert stopped CPR catching his breath. "Ok, call it." He said. Carter grabbed the chart. "Time of death, 13:25." He said.  
  
Robert walked out of the trauma room a little on the unhappy side. He was thinking how hard it must be to die so young or to have a family member die so young. He considered himself lucky for making it to 38. Just then his sense came to him his, daughter. "Chuny, where is Kerry?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her. I think she's off." She replied.  
  
"Off, I just saw her no more than fifteen minutes ago." He yelled.  
  
"Well, go ask someone else, I'm busy right now." Chuny said and walked off ignoring him.  
  
"Where the hell is Kerry?" Robert Yelled.  
  
Just then a gurney came wheeling in "Dr. Romano, we need you." he heard.  
  
"Somebody find Kerry.now!" he shouted.  
  
He hesitated a minute before running into the trauma room. Abby noticed Robert a little sluggish. "Dr. Romano are you alright."  
  
"I told Kerry to take care of Alexis while I was taking that trauma and now I can't find Kerry." He said starting to actually calm down.  
  
Robert examined the trauma and said something medically to dr. carter and said "He doesn't need surgery." Robert gave an order for medication, signed the chart and left.  
  
He walked up to the admit desk "Did you find weaver?" he asked taking a chart. "Uh, I think she went home." The desk clerk said. "did you actually see her leave?" he asked starting to panic. He ask around for another few minutes. "why are you looking for Dr. weaver?" the clerk asked Robert with a voice that sounded like they wanted to make Robert mad. "Don't get smart with me, I am not in the mood right now to deal with you or anyone. I need to find Kerry, because she has my kid." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed her pager digits Then Robert thought she might be in the lounge he walked in there to find Kerry asleep on the couch and Alexis asleep on Kerry's shoulder. Robert sighed a sigh of relief and picked Alexis up. She groggily opened her eyes to look and see who disturbed her slumber. "Hey sweetheart." He said as he smiled at her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again on his shoulder. This movement woke Kerry up. "Hi." She said yawning.  
  
"I leave you alone with her for 15 minutes and you fall asleep." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I tried to tell you I was really tired but you ran off before I could." She said standing up.  
  
"they couldn't find you I was afraid you ran off with her or something." He said. Robert finally got Alexis to daycare and he went to work on a surgery scheduled for a hernia patient. Elizabeth took Alexis home that evening. Robert got home and found Alexis playing in the living room. Robert sat next to her on the floor. He was tired but glad to be home with his family. Robert yawned and looked at his watch. It was 9:30. "Okay, time fore bed." He picked her up. He put her down in her crib and walked into his room and just tumbled on his bed. When Elizabeth walked into the room just a few minutes later she saw Robert on the bed sound asleep. His shoes were even still on. "How lazy can you be?" she said under her breath and slipped his shoes off. "Goodnight Robert," she said kissing his forehead.  
  
Elizabeth had to work the next day while Robert had the day off. She walked into the ER for a surgical consult "Where are we?" she asked slapping gloves on. "No where." Heleh said "died before we had a chance to examine him. Elizabeth looked at the lifeless body on the gurney, it was a girl of about 13 or 14 years old. She all the sudden felt a chill run through her body. Elizabeth's day wasn't starting out very well, or was ever going to get better. She had to take an emergency surgery to the OR. There was a multi pile up car accident and all the surgeons in the hospital were busy. "Dr. Corday, we have a 20 year old with possible internal bleeding and he needs and exploratory surgery." Shirley explained. "Shirley, can't you see that I am really busy with the guy. Get someone else." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"But no body else is available." She stated.  
  
"Page Robert." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I've tried he's not answering his page."  
  
"For god's sake Shirley he's off today just call the house!" Elizabeth was beginning to raise her voice.  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
Robert came waltzing into the ER. He ran to the surgical floor and into the scrub room. A nurse came in right in the middle of Robert scrubbing in. "He's dropping his pressure, get in here now!" he shouted.  
  
About 30 minutes later Robert stopped trying to save the guys life. "Alright he's gone. I'm calling it time of death, 13:40." Robert said. He walked out of the trauma room pulling off his bloody gown and taking in a deep breath. Just when he caught Shirley almost running by him, "Shirley, where's Elizabeth?" he insisted.  
  
"Uh, I don't know right now I'd assume in surgery check OR 1."  
  
He walked over to the Or Grabbed a mask , and held is to his face. "Elizabeth, how you doing?" he asked in the manner that she was needing his help. "Uh, I'm ok here but it looks like we aren't going to be able to save his kidney, what have you got?" she asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, he died." He said looking over her shoulder as if he was observing her work. His pager began to go off. "It's the ER." He said and left in a hurry. Robert walked through the ER and into trauma one. "Where are we?" he asked watching carter performing CPR. "don't bother." Carter said writing the time of death on the chart. "He was pretty much dead when he got here."  
  
I always thought that everybody who came in here had a death wish Romano thought to himself. 


End file.
